dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pui Pui
|Race=Zoon-seijin |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Yakon (comrade) }} Pui Pui (or Pocus) is a character in Dragon Ball Z, who also appears in Dragon Ball GT. He is a minion of Babidi, called a Majin, the guardian of level one in Babidi's spaceship which housed the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Appearance Pui Pui's head resembles that of Appule and, to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. He wears a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wears a matching helmet, but his cranial structure is never shown. Many of the Majin Grunts wear the same white armor he wears. Personality Pui Pui is very smug, arrogant and confident in his own abilities, constantly gloating about how superior he is no matter how strong his opponents are. Pui Pui is also a determined fighter as, despite being clearly outmatched and beaten, he keeps on fighting Vegeta until Vegeta kills him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Babidi Saga Pui Pui is first seen when Yamu and Spopovich return from collecting energy. After giving the energy to Babidi, the two Majin humans are declared useless by Babidi. After Babidi mutilates Spopovich by using his telepathic skill to make the warrior explode from the inside out, Pui Pui sadistically kills Yamu when the warrior tries to escape before Dabura are kidnapping Kayla, recognize her as Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter, Zesmond's younger sister, James and Mary's youngest granddaughter and human descendant of the reincarnation half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid princess, Shenron and Porunga's Jinchuriki host of glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks and ultimate fighter, Kaylah Spencer are chosen to be a bride of Majin Buu (before Kaylah, Mary, Danielle and Kayla, it was Kaylah's mother, Denise Uzumaki from 500 years ago). Pui Pui meets Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Jimmy and Supreme Kai when they descend down Babidi's spaceship, trying to stop Babidi's plan of releasing Majin Buu and rescuing Kayla to stop the wedding. During the search in Babidi's ship, Vegeta wins a rock-paper-scissors match against Goku and Gohan in order to be the first to fight. Vegeta's first opponent is none other than Pui Pui. After a short, cocky monologue, Pui Pui attacks Vegeta head on. The Saiyan Prince effortlessly dodges and blocks Pui Pui's blows, smirking during the entire fight. However, since Pui Pui is one of the most powerful beings in his respective quadrant of the universe, he is not convinced of Vegeta's overwhelming power. As Pui Pui continues to attack Vegeta, he is repeatedly knocked down and pounded on. In order to give Pui Pui the advantage, Dabura suggests to Babidi that the fight should be transported to Pui Pui's home planet, Zoon. Once there, Pui Pui exclaims that he has a great advantage now, because Zoon has a gravity that is 10 times higher than that of Earth. However, Vegeta had already trained under 500 times Earth's normal gravity (not to mention he grew up on Planet Vegeta which had gravity equal to Zoon to begin with,) and this results in Vegeta's indifference to the gravity change. Shocked, Pui Pui believes Vegeta's training history is a bluff and foolishly attacks. Vegeta relentlessly pummels Pui Pui once again. Out of desperation and anger, Pui Pui can not admit defeat and attacks yet again. However, this time around, Vegeta obliterates him without any effort with a large energy blast directed at Pui Pui's chest, although not before asking Pui Pui if he still thinks he is bluffing. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Along with Yakon, Pui Pui makes a cameo appearance in the episode "A Dangerous Union" as they escape from Hell, along with many other former villains in the series. Pui Pui is then shown with Android 19 using their energy blasts, but he is later quickly killed by Goten. In these scenes, Pui Pui and Yakon have the "under Babidi's control" Majin crest on their bodies, indicating that Babidi could have brainwashed them again in Hell. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Power Pui Pui is in a lower level in rank than Yakon within Organization of Babidi, meaning he is weaker than Yakon's 800 kili units. He boasts to be strong due to living on the planet Zoon that has a gravity 10 times of that of Earth (the same as King Kai's planet or Planet Vegeta). Babidi thinks that Pui Pui will be able to defeat the combined might of Vegeta, Goku and Gohan in their base forms - which according to Babidi is equal to half of Innocent Buu's power. However, he is easily killed by Vegeta's Double Galick Cannon. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Photon Wave' – Pui Pui is seen performing the two handed version of this Full Power Energy Wave technique with Android 19 in Dragon Ball GT. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Pui Pui used this against Goten in Dragon Ball GT. *'Pui Pui Nice Shot' – Pui Pui unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. It was used to kill Yamu. Video Game Appearances Pui Pui appears briefly in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, where he is killed by Vegeta. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, but, comically, he is beaten by a single attack. He makes a non-playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Babidi's attacks named "Pui Pui Nice Shot". Babidi kicks the enemy up in the air and then summons Pui Pui, who unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. Babidi then says "Nice shot." Pui Pui appeared for the first time as a playable character in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Pui Pui appears in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle as both a friend point and rare summon. He only appears on two cards(R>SR AGL>Extreme AGL - Confident Sentry Pui Pui/N>R AGL>Extreme AGL - Warrior from Planet Voon Pui Pui) both relatively weak. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Tomohisa Asō *Ocean Group Dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Latin American Dub: Enrique Mederos (†) *Brazilian Dub: Carlos Silveira *Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique Battles Battles * Pui Pui vs. Vegeta * Pui Pui vs. Goten Movies Trivia *In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus (based on "Hocus-Pocus"). *Pui Pui's overall outfit (white armor and black jumpsuit) closely resembles the outfits that Lord Slug's soldierswear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *Pui Pui and Yakon kept the Majin crest when they died, while Vegeta and Dabura lost theirs when they died (Babidi could have brainwashed him and Yakon again in Hell, as when Pui Pui dies again in GT he loses the Majin crest). *Pui Pui's name may come from "chichin puipui" a Japanese good luck charm that is often used as a magic word in Japanese popular culture. It could also be short for "puissant," the French word for mighty. Gallery References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 http://www.kanzenshuu.com/cast/list/ # ↑https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%87%8C%E5%86%85%E4%BF%A1%E5%A4%AB Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased